Wicked Soul
by VivianVandam
Summary: There's something wrong with Johanna Woods. The wife of the well known serial killer Jeff the Killer. There's something deep within her that's just wrong. And seeing that woman dressed in black and that painted white mask. Johanna felt it, little by little...the settling anger. Ready to snap. There's something wrong with Johanna Woods. And the world is about to see it surface.


Wicked Soul

Vivian VanDam

Chapter one

"No Jeff! We are not teaching Victor how to kill people!" She crossed her arms, staring at him in his unblinking eyes. He just tilted his head slightly and watched her pace around their bedroom. Her hair grew out, touching her waist again. She was fighting her long locks, trying to pull it up into a bun. Her suit dress clung to her motherly curves, Jeff licked his lips. She was running around their bedroom trying to find her hair tie. He cleared his throat.

"Looking for this?" He asked raising the white plastic thing. He didn't understand why she used them, he preferred her hair down, flowing around her waist. She crossed her arms; large bust pushed out against the buttoned blouse. His eyes traveled over her body again, admiring her figure. She wasn't a thin woman, she was on the curvier range hitting two eighty since the birth of their second child. Victoria Harper Woods. Johanna still looked just as beautiful as ever, wearing her wedding band proudly on her left hand. Her face and neck were still thin, yet she looked motherly glowing with pride.

"Johanna, he's ten years old. He's at the age I started killing the bullies that were beating me up." He gave her another sad look, she gave him a glance.

"I said no. Our son will not go out at night and kill innocent people." They had this conversation at least twice a week. It was starting to go on the verge of fighting. He kept looking at her then down at his own hand bearing a wedding band. Slender had married them nine years ago, when Victor was one. He gave her another look, this time expressing sadness.

"I don't want to fight Johanna…I just want our children to enjoy the freedom of murder like I, and the rest of the family does." He moved on the bed, she stopped before looking at him. Johanna took a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

"Jeff…" She tried getting her thought's back into place.

"I know you want serial killers to run in the family, but I want our children to grow up normally. We've lasted ten years now. And Victor nor Victoria has shown any signs and or symptoms of becoming a serial killer." She moved to her dresser, grabbing her panty hose.

"I work a six to five job, I'm a novelist and a photographer; Jeffery…our children are in elementary school." She sat up, looking at him and he looked at her. The love within his eyes made her smile slowly.

"We've been together since I was a teenager." As she walked to him, she placed her hand on his cheek. Jeff leaned in, enjoying her touch.

"I'm not a young woman anymore. I'm almost thirty-three, I'm getting old…" Her smile started fading. He wanted to reach out and tell her otherwise, that she was still the beautiful woman he fell in love with ten years ago. However, she was already sliding her high heels on and grabbing her purse. He couldn't help but wonder…

"Don't you ever get bored?" He asked looking at Johanna. She stopped for a moment before giving a slight tilt to her head.

"Bored? About what?" She asked him, giving him a side glance. He couldn't help but give her another long smile.

"Writing about the murders I cause?" He asked, she couldn't help but giggle. Leaning down she kissed his lips gently.

"Make sure the children get on the bus _on time_." She emphasized the on-time part. Jeff looked at his wife and gave a light smile. She supported him and his murderous ways…the least he could do was put the kids on the bus. He gave her a kiss back, and out she went. He waited about five minutes before he got to his feet. His hoodie and jeans were in the washer while he wore sweat pants and no shirt with slippers. He couldn't say that he wasn't enjoying the married life, it was different. He couldn't help but think about her, Johanna. How long it had been since they've been married, they hardly ever fought…just about this one thing…he wanted his children to enjoy the freedom of murder. Mostly, Victor, he wanted him to feel the power surging through him, to feel the surge of release as he used whatever weapon he wanted, to end someone's life.

He gave himself a once over, it was time to wake the children up, get them ready for school…

" _Do I really want this normality? This is boring…I'm getting bored…Johanna seems happy enough…but what about me?"_ He sighed, shaking his head. Exiting their room, he took the few steps to Victors room. He knocked.

"Victor, time to get up. It's time for school." Silence. He pushed the door open, watching his son sit on the floor. He had long brown hair. Bright brown eyes, thin lips and a pointed chin. He hadn't grown into his body quite right. His limbs were slightly lanky, and he was bone thin. No matter how much he, or Johanna fed him…he just wouldn't put on weight. Just like Jeff when he was a child. However, he looked just like his own brother Liu. He gave a tilt to his head, leaning against the door frame. Victor was already dressed, hunched over his little sketch pad. Jeff had curiosity crawling up his spine, walked into his son's room. What he could see was long black hair, a white mask with black lips. His heart skipped slightly.

"Victor…?" He whispered, his son looked up eyes slightly glossed over. He yawned before rubbing them with his fists.

"Yeah dad?" He asked, Jeff felt his stomach knot up, his chest felt like a hammer smack into his heart.

"Didn't you hear me call your name?" He asked, walking closer. Jeff tilted his head slightly as he looked it over. Black tight dress, a knife at its side…

"I was drawing." He replied. Jeff squatted down next to his son.

"What is this?" Jeff asked gently rubbing the back of his neck. He shook his head slowly as he yawned.

"I see her in my closet every night." He stretched out his neck, Jeff's cut smile frowned. He hadn't seen that masked face in so long, he had almost forgotten it even existed…he looked back to his son whose eyes looked filled with sleep. He gently placed the back of his hand against his forehead, which came back warm.

"Are you feeling alright Victor?" He asked, Victor nodded.

"Just feeling a little tired is all. I still want to go to school." He looked at him, those bright doe brown eyes made his chest warm. Through the cold, long dead emotions began to rise he gave a nod.

"What would you like for breakfast?" He asked, Victor gave a smile and giggled.

"Nothing that you cooked, mom made something right?" He was getting up, Jeff couldn't help but smile. That was one fatherly thing he never could grasp, was cooking.

" _I'm not much of a father, or a husband. I'm a killer…what am I doing…?"_ He watched his son walk out of his room, his eyes went back to the sketch book. He picked it up.

For a child Victor could draw insanely well, which surprised Jeff. The only one in his family that had been known to sketch was Liu…he was rather good at it too. For a moment, he could only stare at the sketch of the masked woman. The only person he could think of, who looked just like that…

" _Fucking Jane the god damn killer…"_ He looked from the sketch pad, back up to the closet. The place that Victor had complained about seeing a monster. He looked at his sons' bed, it was nothing more than a box spring on the floor with a large mattress on top of that…there was no way she could've crawled underneath there…again, he looked back to the closet…he got up from the floor and went to open it. Victor had one of the largest closets he had ever seen, so when he poked his head inside, all he saw was his clothing hung up neatly, ironed…the carpeted floor underneath clean and no toys laid about. Unlike his little sister Victoria…her room was a pig sty…

He moved away from the closet, and crossed his arms for a moment. He couldn't quite place his finger on it, he could've sworn that Jane was elsewhere spreading terror…and why would she decide to come back?

" _Are you sure she's even coming back? Come on, it's been almost thirty years since you've seen her. She's either dead or lost complete and total interest."_ Once more, something just didn't seem quite right…he tapped his fingers against his bicep, he just stepped away from the closet and went out of his son's rooms. There was no reason for him to be there, or in there without him present. He went across the hall to the bright pink door. He opened it and saw his daughter, Victoria laid out in her bed. He looked around the floor for any 'land mines' so to speak.

She loved leaving her toys lying around, just in case anyone tried to come into her room to try and abduct her. Carefully Jeff stepped over random toys, dolls, cars…even to his worst of nightmares…Legos. He didn't realize walking around his own home would be as painful as stepping on a Lego. He winced mentally, possibly worse than taking a bullet…

He watched her small chest rise and fall and she slept. He saw how soft, round and pudgy her face had grown to be. She was a very small child when she was born, now she had grown into quite a chubby child. But, she was still just as beautiful as her mother, if not more. She had Johanna's bright green eyes, full lips and yet, she had his hair. His long brown hair. His slit smile had risen. Reaching forward, gently he placed his hand on top of her unruly hair.

"Tori time to wake up and get ready for school." He whispered, her eyes closed she lifted from her bed, like Nosferatu. He couldn't help but laugh as she fell face first onto her floor, into a stuffed animal. He was rolling with laughter. She only got back to her feet and crawled to the bathroom. Jeff couldn't help but wonder…what his life had grown too. No one at the mansion would believe him when he said he had gotten married. Nor would believe him when he said, he had a family. Jeff read quite a bit up on a few serial killers. They had normal lives outside of murdering people, why couldn't he?

" _Because you were murdering people first, before having a normal life. Look at you, you're ten years her senior."_ He looked at the toy's lying about his daughters' room. He couldn't help but feel an empty hollow space within his chest. Victoria hadn't started this strange tradition till Victor began sketching the monster he saw in his closet. It was as if they fed off each other. He just couldn't wrap his mind around it…

" _Maybe I should leave for a while…"_ His eyes widened.

"How could I think that…my family needs me." He was getting ready to stand, another thought plagued his mind.

" _Did you see that look Johanna gave me, when I asked if she was bored? It was almost like she didn't want to tell me…"_ Carefully he stepped over the toy mines.

"Tori, you really need to clean your room dear." He shouted to her bathroom.

"No, the monster will get me." She shouted back from the bathroom. He shook his head.

"Victoria Harper, there is no such thing as monsters." He replied, she was silent for a moment or two.

"You don't know that daddy." She came from the bathroom crossing her arms.

"Victor sees a lady monster every night, she tells him things. Scary things. I heard her." Her bright green eyes danced as she looked at Jeff. He scowled.

"I'm going to go downstairs and warm up breakfast. Make sure you're dressed and ready in ten minutes young lady." He turned from her, his foot came down on a Lego. His face scrunched up, he wanted to scream and curse.

"Please, at least pick up the Lego's Victoria." He closed her door. Taking a deep breath, counted to ten and let it out.

" _Raising kids is difficult."_ Going down the stairs, he stopped. Feeling as if something was out of place. His gut screaming foul. He looked back over his shoulder looking through the shadows. His eyes caught nothing, his gut however…

" _She's been in my house, she's been here…watching, waiting…patiently…"_ Scowling, Jeff went downstairs to warm up breakfast for his kids.

…

She watched the two children climb on the bus, her breathing was soft, regulated. The summer heat had done nothing to her. Jane leaned against the side of the house, watching little Jeff run up the stairs. He looked just like Jeff when he was a child. Little and lanky, with straight hair. His face is feminine and beautiful. Just. Like. Jeff's.

"Have a good day kids!" Jeff shouted from the doorway.

Jane's body engulfed in a heat that made her shudder. She hadn't felt that heat wave in so long, she almost forgotten what it was like, to be around the person she was in love with. It had been too long. She closed her eyes taking in a deep breath she moaned softly, a shudder running through her body. It had been too long since she felt his touches on her body, his thin scarred lips against her skin. She had to go to him again. She needed him. She had to feel him against her soft, smooth, scarred body.

Jane pushed herself up from the wall, heels clacked against the sidewalk, knife in hand she walked up the stairs. Her mind rushing with things to say, things she wanted to do…

She opened the door, closing it with a soft click. This home felt warm, comfortable and inviting. Something Jane wasn't used too. She popped in and out of certain strongholds she knew was safe from the cops. Being a serial killer on the run was a hard job…her eyes roamed around the nice little abode. She went into the living room that held a large couch that went around the room, a rather large television with several game systems.

" _I can't help but wonder if Ben came through here."_ She looked back to the opposite wall. Books lined the shelving. Most were Tomi Hoag, others were by a Johanna something another, and few more by Stephen King. It was a normal living room, nothing out of the ordinary for Jane. She went back to the main entrance and looked through the kitchen. Her eyes widened at how _large_ it was. The stove itself had a shit ton of burners, a large refrigerator, covered in children drawings even more with much better sketches. She gave a tilt to her head. Stepping to the stainless-steel fridge she reached out snatching one of the pictures. One she could tell was Jeff, a beautiful but fat girl, and two children. Her brows knitted. Jealousy panged deep within her stomach. Jeff was hers not some typical fat ass. She crumpled the picture and tossed it into the nearby trash bin. She was breathing heavily.

Something turned on, she turned around and went to the staircase. It had to have been the shower…she walked up the stairs, taking two at a time. She just wanted to see him for a minute, not a second longer. She's been up these stairs hundreds of times, watching the little children sleep. She wanted to kill them, till she saw Victor, and how much he looked just like Jeff, it made her stop and rethink her options. She snuck throughout the house and saw, within the bedroom…was Jeff and some other woman. Her heart had gone through the roof. She finally found him, she found her true love after years of searching for him. And now, she was about to surprise him. Show him that she's back and ready to take him home. Home where they had belonged together.

Jane stopped in front of the bathroom, gently she pushed the door open. Steam flowed out and touched her mask. Her hopes rose, her heart beating so hard she could see spots. The steam billowed out around her she stopped, narrowing her eyes she saw no one. The shower was running...but no one was inside it. She stepped into the bathroom, slightly confused.

" _Where the hell is Jeff? I'm positive I saw him…I'm certain I heard him…"_ Her heart ran a million miles an hour against her chest. Her irritation grew.

"Hello Jane." Her body flourished with goosebumps. Her smile underneath her mask went wide. Heart skipping beats, she turned to look at his beautiful face. Janes eyes grew wide as she stared at him, shirtless, in sweatpants and now barefoot. A towel slung over his shoulder, her mouth watered looking over his built chest, toned biceps and his beautiful abs. His body was covered in scars, and she loved every bit of it. She wanted to look a little lower…her face flushed, as she chuckled.

"Hello Jeff." She replied. He looked her over growing silent.

"It's nice seeing you again." She spoke. His eyes stared at her with little to no interest.

"You found me, what do you want?" He snapped, the tone of his voice struck her as odd. There was no longing, no need, no lust…nothing. He sounded _disinterested_ in her. She felt…hurt.

"Jeffie, really? Its' _me_. Jane the Killer?" She stepped to him, her hips rolling seductively. Jeff just watched, bored.

"Yeah, I know who you are. I want to know _why_ you're in my home, disturbing the time I have before my wife comes home." She froze, blood running cold through her veins. She casted a look to her hand, anger replaced jealousy.

"You have a wife…?" Janes voice came out in a growl. She clenched the knife within her hand, her eyes stared at him.

"You've been cheating on me, with another woman?!" She screeched. Jeff scoffed.

"We were never together. You crazy bitch." Using his thumb, he pointed behind him.

"Leave, never come back." Her eyes watered over.

"You're kicking me out, of my own home?!" Her breathing became rapid. Jeff groaned rubbing his face.

"I'm kicking you out, of my home. I don't _want_ to get rough with you, if I don't have to." He watched her carefully. Jane was shaking, trembling and was on the verge of lashing out. She stepped up to him her eyes staring at him. They were the deepest pits of black, soulless. Underneath that mask, he knew what she looked like. And that face resembled who she was on the inside, just as she was on the outside. Jeff, had no interest in someone who had a heart that was black as her eyes. Jeff moved slightly to the left.

"Get. Out." He snapped. His patience ran thin. He was on the verge of snapping at her. She nodded slightly.

"Alright, what if…I went to Zalgo?" He stopped, looking at her. Her hips swaying as she walked by him. His heart went right up to his throat.

"You wouldn't…" He whispered, she looked over her shoulder. Giggling slightly.

"I hear he's been having it rough since his little love… _perished._ " She purred. Jeff's face went slack, he stared at her.

"Apparently, since Cinder came into the picture all the other pasta's thought it was safe to find someone for themselves…then, _poof_ Minx bit it. Now, he's hunting those who defied his ruling." She gave a smile underneath her mask, she looked at him. Watching his body movements, Jeff the Killer was frightened.

"What would he do, to your fat little wife, and little serial killers in training?" She giggled again, stepping down the stairs.

"What do you want Jane…" It was a statement, not a question. She stopped walking down the stairs, she turned back to him. He walked halfway down the stairs where she was standing. She looked up at him, gave that head tilt that she thought was cute. He just wanted to rip that mask off and pluck her eyes out. He waited for an answer. She gave a smile, reaching up she ran her fingers over his chest.

"What do I want…?" She ran her hand to his face, she pressed her body against his. Her stomach was a burning inferno. Wanting him to touch her back, he stayed still as stone. She lifted the bottom part of her mask, he wanted to recoil at the messed-up lips he saw. All he wanted to do, was make her beautiful…instead he made her uglier than the rear end of a cow.

"I want, what was rightfully mine so long ago…" She whispered, she placed the knife directly to his stomach.

"If you move, or try anything funny…I'll gut you. Understand?" Her lips were close to his, he didn't want to kiss her. He didn't want her here, in his home that he shared with his family. He wanted her out, he wanted her gone. Never the less he felt the cool scar tissue press against his own lips. His stomach revolted, he didn't want this…this was making him feel disgusted in himself. Jane moaned leaning more into the kiss. Jeff closed his eyes, running his hands up her hips.

" _No, no…no…wrong. Wrong!"_ His mind screamed, he allowed his hands to hold her by the waist. She leaned more against him, the knife falling from his stomach. Jeff reached up to her back, to the back of her neck. Her body relaxed against him. His hand captured the back of her head, grasping a handful of hair in his hand. He pulled her back.

"You tell Zalgo what I've done with my life…I'll slit your throat. This time, I'll end that pretty little life of yours." He leaned down into her ear.

"I know what you did to Minx. You wanted that title all to yourself…you're the one who pushed her out into that oncoming traffic…" He pulled her close.

"I know who you are Jane. And what you'll do for attention. Don't kid yourself. You made me lose my first love, you won't make me lose Johanna…" He pushed her away, Jane caught herself on the railing. Her face flushed and eyes wide.

"You don't know what you're talking about." She replied staring Jeff down.

"Serial Killers are everywhere Jane. We see everything, and we know everything." He lifted his chin.

"Go ahead, inform Zalgo. I'll give him a run for his money." He let his smile grow wide.

"Married life was getting boring anyway. I needed a new enemy, besides you." He walked down the stairs, she followed watching him with worried eyes.

"Soon, there's going to be another serial killer around. Victor. My son. He's going to learn how to kill, then we're coming after you Jane…" He started to laugh, Jane raised her knife.

"What are you going to do? Stab me?!" He laughed harder. His eyes wide, rolling around in his skull.

"What's going on here?" A sharp voice made him stop laughing. Jeff's eyes landed on beautiful bright green eyes, her arms crossed over large breasts. Jeff's stomach dropped. Johanna stood there, leaning on her hip. Her eyes stabbing daggers at Jane's back.

"And who the fuck is she?" Her voice was laced with venom.

Johanna's eyes were growing darker, Jane's smile spread across her lips. She turned to face Johanna walking down the stairs, her body was lithe like a cat. Her breasts full and perky. Her hips were thick, with a thin waist. She walked over to Johanna.

"I was just taking my leave." Janes voice was sultry, Johanna looked from Jane to Jeff. Anger rising in her eyes.

"I'm sorry for intruding." She looked Johanna over and chuckled.

"Wow, you're married to this old bag?" She pointed to Johanna. Jane started laughing while Johanna's face became red. Her body shook with anger.

"Jeff…" Johanna growled. Jeff was down the stairs shaking his head slowly his hands were up.

"Oh, by the way…" Jane looked Johanna over.

"Loose a bit of weight, it'll make you look prettier." She flipped her hair over her shoulder, Johanna's face went right into shock. She looked to Jeff for answers. Jane waved.

"Bye Jeffie, you know where I'll be!" Johanna slammed the door shut, her body trembled. When she turned to Jeff, she was walking to him.

"I come home early, to find another woman inside MY house…talking to you half naked on our staircase…What the fuck is going on?!" Johanna screamed to the point her voice cracked. Jeff's hands were raised.

"Let me ex- "Johanna was at it again.

"Do you have any idea how fucking bad that looked?!" She screeched, the tears that were in her eyes were unmistakable.

"Jo- "

"Don't you fucking Johanna me!" She stepped up to him, her eyes seething.

"I fucking love you, I gave birth to your two kids. How could you let a woman in MY house without telling me?! How long has this been going on?!" She screamed, his eyes widened his hands were up defending himself.

"Johanna, please." His voice was soft enough to cut through the red mist. She blinked, her tears fell down her cheeks. She covered her mouth in surprise.

"Oh…oh god Jeff I'm so sorry…" Her voice was hoarse, Jeff reached out touching her shoulders gently. He gave a soft squeeze.

"Let me explain, please." Once Johanna took a few deep breaths, she gave a nod.

"Please do…before I kill you." Jeff's interest perked up.

"Kill me?" He chuckled.

"Woman, you've never killed anyone in your life, how are you going to kill me?" He was teasing, yet the look she gave him made him re-think his situation.

"Either I'll poison you, or take what you've taught me and use it against you." She was close to him, close enough to where he could smell her perfume. He looked her over, his eyes eating her up.

"You'll use…what I've taught you, to kill the love of your life?" He reached forward, grabbing the back of her head. She allowed him, her green eyes stared at him.

"The man who killed for you? Saved your life…?" Jeff leaned down, kissing her throat.

"The man who would kill for you all over again…" He breathed against her skin. Johanna relaxed within his arms.

"Believe me, when I say I love you I mean I love you, all of you. Every inch…" He pulled her on his body.

"Jane is a former collogue of mine. Someone I used to hunt with. She has it in her head that I'm the one made for her." Johanna opened her eyes, the look she had given him made his body grow cold.

"If she comes near my children, Jeff she will be killed. I don't care if I get killed in the process. No one is touching my children." She pulled herself away from Jeff. He looked at her, looking her over.

"Johanna, Jane is a dangerous woman. You can't just say you'll kill her. If she hears you, she'll take that as a challenge." His eyes wondered over Johanna's face.

"I don't care if she heard me. Take it as it sounds. I mean it. I'll fucking disembowel her." She was getting angry again.

"Please calm down Jo. Do we really need to fight?" She crossed her arms, she still looked hurt.

"Nothing happened between us, I promise." She gave him a crossed look.

"Do you trust me…?" He asked, his arms open. She bit the inside of her cheek, trying to stay mad.

"Do you?" He pushed, she gave him another look a smile spreading across her lips.

"Yeah, I guess I do." She allowed him to wrap her up in his strong arms. He buried his face against the crook of her neck. He took a deep breath, enjoying the smell of her honeysuckle perfume.

"Please don't go after Jane. She's a ticking time bomb and she will kill you." Johanna held on for a moment longer her eyes closed as she felt his warmth around her.

"Why did she come to my house?" She asked, Jeff stroked her back gently.

"To have this happen. She wanted us to fight…" He pulled away, her eyes looked at him. Her bottom lip trembled lightly. He cupped her face in his hands.

"Don't antagonize her. She will attack, and she will attack with force. Trust me on this." He kissed her lips gently, Johanna melted into his lips. She held the kiss a moment longer.

"I love you Jeff…don't fuck up please." In her voice, she ached. He couldn't help but wonder…

"Why are you home early anyway?" He asked, she gave him a soft look.

"Because Victor got into a fight at school. I need to go pick him up." She replied.

"That doesn't answer- "She raised a hand.

"I needed to change, I can't allow them to see me dressed this way." She was up the stairs.

"Why is the shower running?" Johanna called down, he gave a small smile following her up the stairs.

"I was going to take a shower and then she showed up." He shot up the stairs, she was already in the bedroom. He leaned against the doorframe, watching her undress. She kicked off her work heels, then came off the stockings. He licked his lips. He couldn't help but watch. She was all he ever needed in his life. She slipped her skirt off, kicking it into the laundry basket. He saw the stretch marks that his children gave her, and he loved them. He loved all of them. It meant that Johanna had LIVED and carried his children for nine months at a time. The female body surprised him in so many ways, and impressed him.

She unbuttoned her blouse, before changing into a typical t-shirt and stretchy gray pair of pants. Tennis shoes and she was ready to go. He gave her a once over.

"Mrs. Woods…I must say, you look stunning." He watched her cheeks flush, her smile crept to her lips.

"I got to go pick up our son." She was about to walk by him, he grasped her arm. He pulled her in placing another passionate kiss to her lips. She started to swoon into him. Ten years into their marriage and he still made her want to faint, she still gave him fluttering feelings in his stomach and the want to rip her clothes off and have her right there. Yet he pulled away from the kiss.

"I love you Mrs. Woods. Don't forget that." He caressed her cheek. She gave a light smile, her face flushed. He knew the thought of him with Jane still lingered in her mind. He wanted to get rid of that, as fast as he could…it was going to be awhile, and he knew that.

"I love you too Jeff." She gave another smile before walking passed him.

"I still want to train Victor. Just in case she comes back." He spoke up, she stopped on the top step. The look she had given him, made him realize…there was a deeper part of Johanna he didn't even know yet. The dark green on her outer iris made him shudder. Made. Him. Shudder.

"If you're going to do that, I'm going to join you. I refuse to have another murderer around my home with my children around." Jeff's brows knitted together.

"What does that make me Johanna? An angel?" He chuckled. Her lips pursed and she gave it little thought.

"Remember what you said earlier? Asking me if I was getting bored?" She gave him another look; his own smile grew.

"Let that settle for a bit. I'll be back with Victoria and Victor." She disappeared down the stairs, Jeff's heart jumped in his chest.

" _My wife and son, on a hunt with me? This is going to be rather interesting."_


End file.
